


Éomer & Haldir: Conversations

by J_Flattermann



Series: Eomer Eadig - King of Rohan [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom:: LOTR & The Hobbit<br/>Pairing: Éomer / Haldir and the two in other pairings as discribed.<br/>Genre: Slash<br/>Rating: sc17 / adult<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Copyright belongs to JRR Tolkien estate for all character and the general setting in Middle Earth. No infringement intended.<br/>Word Count: 2,116 (this lot)<br/>Summary: Conversation over sexual experiences past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation 1

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1294082/1294082_original.jpg) Éomer & Haldir 

Haldir paced Éomer’s private apartment chambers, waiting for the King of Rohan to return fro a council meeting with representatives of the Southern Gondorian Enclaves and the envoys of Harad. 

Haldir was tense. As tense as the string on his own bow which now lay discarded on a chaise lounge standing underneath a window leading out into one of the inner courtyards of the palace at Dol Amroth. Since his marriage to the beautiful princess of Dol Amroth, Éomer had made it a habit to spend his summer break at the palace of his father-in-law.

Normally the King of Rohan refused to do business on these scarce occasions. This special council meeting, however, had been an emergency call, as the Gondorians required help with marauding Haradrim, that had crossed the border and raided hamlets on the border of Gondor.

It was well known that in the realm that Rohan held good relations with Harad and regularly trade between the two countries were day to day business.

Haldir’s visit, however, was not at all business related. Also, it seemed that for this particular elf the King of Rohan made allowances at all times.

Whilst Haldir still paced the room, the King’s voice could be heard from the inner courtyard as the sound reached up through the open window.

Soon his football was heard on the wooden stairs leading up to his private suite of rooms. His voice boomed through the heavy wooden door as he gave instruction to the guard not to be disturbed at any time by nobody, not even members of his own family.

As rare as Haldir’s visits had become, since the King’s marriage to the princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, the elf still held the same importance in Éomer’s life.  Therefore, as soon as word had reached the King of Haldir’s arrival at the palace Éomer had cut the meeting short. He had excused himself and left, leaving the negotiations on the finer details to the advisors, certain that they could handle the remaining case by themselves.

Bursting through the entrance door to his apartment, Éomer sped towards his impatient visitor, lifted the elf up in his arms, pressed the frail frame to his broad chest and kissed Haldir heartfelt on his lips. Short of breath the two broke free and Éomer beaming at the sight of the beautiful fair-haired elf greeted his visitor with warm words of welcome.

“My beloved friend, glory to this day that brings you to me. We have missed you dearly. Please sit. Sit down and make yourself at home. Pray, tell me what took you so long to visit?”

Haldir took the proffered seat, pushing his bow and quiver to the ground. 

Meanwhille the king hadn’t stopped putting questions before his visitor.

“How long can you stay, friend Haldir? Are you hungry, thirsty, shall I order the kitchen to serve us a light meal?”     

Haldir smiled at the warm welcome but shook his head at each service offered.

“I have to beg forgiveness for this unannounced intrusion, mellon. I only learnt that you had retreated to your summer residence on arrival in Edoras. However, having travelled that far, it seemed to make more sense to carry on, I believed it to make more sense than to simply turn back. So, here I am - an intruder to your retreat.”

The King laughed, waving the last words away dismissive.

“You know well that you are never an intruder and always welcome in my house. On the contrary, my friend, I truly wished you would intrude more often. I have missed seeing, speaking to you very much.” The king spoke as he took the seat next to Haldir and then pulled the elf in yet another embrace.

Haldir smiled but still enquired: “Will your Queen not complain if she has to share your attention with me?”

The King shook his head sending his strawberry blond hair flying and chuckled all the way through. 

“You do not need to wordy about the Queen. My wife is well aware that in terms of women she is the only one. That is apart from my daughter but we are sharing a different bond. I am to maintain this. As to the male companions I am choosing to spend time with they are in no competition to her. The Queen knows that as well.”

“Then my friend you are blessed by the great Valar.” Haldir responded. He too was well aware that when it came down to the King’s male companions, he was not the only one and first and for most not the King’s favourite as well. This place was taken long ago by someone who was now long dead but not forgotten.

Having finished the light conversation that was deemed polite when greeting or visiting, Éomer turned to Haldir once again.

“Something is bothering you, my friend. I can see the tension in your shoulders. Will you share with me what is upsetting you so?”

Haldir sighed deeply and for the first time since his arrival showed signs of relaxation. Resting his head on the King’s chest, breathing in and out deeply several times, he began to speak.

“Mellon nín, I might be in deep trouble.”

Éomer raised an eyebrow. He found it most unlikely that such a considerate elf as Haldir could get into trouble at all.

“Don’t look at me like this. I blame you!” Haldir said undignified but finally smirking.

The King laughed heartily. “How so, my friend? What have I done now?”

The request was made with a chuckle in the voice as the king was more than just slightly amused.

“Well, wasn't it you who pointed out the exquisite drilling abilities of a certain dwarf?” Haldir pouted.

This drew more roaring laughter from the King of Rohan.

“So tell me, friend, what have you done that I am accused of?”

Halidir blushed and with a sideward glance at the King, sheepishly asked “And you will not be angry with me?”

Éomer squeezed the elf tight in his arms and confirmed that he was rather amused than angered. 

“I actually do not believe that you are capable of angering me at all, my dear friend.”

Sighing again, Haldir sank back on Éomer’s chest, snuggled himself close. He then cleared his throat and began his tale.

“Do you remember? - It is quite a while ago. We were together - in Minas Tirith - standing by the window. We saw Legolas and that dwarf.”

Haldir still could not bring himself to speak out Gimli’s name. 

The vibrations that ran through his body told him that Éomer was chuckling again, a chuckle that ran through the King’s chest, tickling the elf in all the right places.

“You pointed out at me the drilling abilities of the dwarf in question.” Haldir continued. “Whilst I was astonished about the attraction Legolas showed towards this particular dwarf.”

Éomer nodded as he remembered well and the movement was noticed by the elf resting on his chest.

“Several weeks or were it months? - Anyway some time later …” Haldir tried to pick up the treat of his tale when he was interrupted by outburst of laughter from behind his head. So he turned “What? - What? - I haven’t said anything particularly funny, have I?”

“No, you haven’t and I must apologise. It is just that your kind is very generous when it comes to accounting of time. But for someone so long-lived it is of course only natural to give time such little attention.”

“OH!” Haldir blushed. 

“But I interrupted you. What were you going to say.”

“Well, some time later I was at Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel’s court when I stumbled upon this dwarf, you know who.” Here Haldir blushed even more.

“Gimli, son of Gloin. Yes, I know him well.”

“Precisely!”

“My dear love, may I ask you why it seems so hard for you to say Gimli’s name? It is mere curiosity than anything else.” Éomer inquired. 

Haldir shrugged and then shook his head.

“I don’t know. It just seems that his name doesn’t roll easily off my tongue.”

Éomer chuckled leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Nevermind.” The king said. “But continue by all means. You were visiting the Lord and the Lady of the Galadrim.”

“Well, technically I was just at their court not really visiting them but just dropping off reports. Anyway. There it was that I happened to come across the dwarf. He was by himself, unaccompanied by Legolas. Something that struck me odd and before I knew it we were having a conversation. I guess curiosity got the better of me, remembering the conversation we had about his drilling abilities.”

Now Haldir was seriously blushing and he could feel the heat climbing up in his face.

“So you were curious?! And then what?” Éomer tried to tease the rest of the story out of the elf, who just now buried his face in Éomer’s chest in shame. 

“OH MELLON, DON’T ASK. PLEASE!”

Éomer sat up a little, now really curious himself.

“So, speak up, you did it! Didn’t you? CONFESS! YOU and Gimli!” 

After a brief break Éomer lifted Haldir’s head so they came face to face.

“Tell me all.” The king said.

“Do you really want to know, melethron nín?”

The king nodded vividly and the elf sighed deeply.

“As i have told you before. It all started with our conversation about the drilling abilities of the dwarves and perhaps that dwarf in particular.” Haldir started his tale.

“I was curious and when I met him alone in Caras Galadhon, the curiosity got the better of me and I walked up to him and we  - well - we came to terms where to take our business.””

“Who was asking the ‘yours or mine’ question? You or Gimli?”

“I can’t remember actually. I only know we ended up at mine, that is the Warden quarters. I think we came to this agreement because they were closest by and also because nobody would be able to hear us. They are not used by the City guards as they prefer to stay at home, especially when they are on night duty.”

“But this was not at night, was it?”

“No, it was during the day and I was the only border warden visiting at that point in time, so we would be undisturbed.”

At this Haldir grew pink in the face again.

“This is so embarrassing. You really want to hear all?”

“YES. YES of course. Carry on.” - “PLEASE.” The king made his begging doggy eyes and the elf smiled.

“Well, then, you pest. We undressed and I was quite surprised upon the size of - you know.” “NO, I don’t. The size of his - WHAT?”

“His drilling gear.” Haldir said burying his face into his hands.

“Oh, his cock. Ah, interesting.”

“You are … I’m lacking words. You should be ashamed of yourself, being King of Rohan.”

“WHY?” 

Éomer grinned fiendishly. He knew that Haldir was quite conservative and even a little prudish when it came down to talk dirty.

“So, you did it! And …  -  I mean, did you enjoy it?”

“It was pleasant enough. Still, I think, I did something very foolish and on top I fear we were spotted.”

“WHAT? BY WHO? AH, I wished I would have been there and watch. Please, the next time you must let me watch.”

Haldir slapped the king who just chuckled. 

“You are a very bad influence. I shouldn’t come here anymore.” Haldir said pouting.

Still urged on by the king he picked up the thread.

Thus followed a detailed recounter on Haldir’s adventure with Gimli the dwarf and all the actions that ensued, including that fact that their departure had been observed by Lord Celeborn and Haldir’s fear that word of his escapade might come to Legolas.

“I wouldn’t worry about Legolas, love. He himself has confirmed several times to me that his relationship with Gimli is of a just friends nature.”

“Of course he would say that, especially if he wanted to get you laid.” Haldir protested.

At various points of the tale Éomer couldn’t help but was roaring with laughter upon Haldir’s naiveté. Even though after some contemplation later in the evening, he wasn’t so sure if the elf had not portrait himself in that fashion on purpose. 

However, Éomer believed Haldir, when he protested his innocence towards dwarf-encounters of that nature. Even more so as Haldir insisted that this had been his real ‘first’ with a dwarf.

“The other one hardly counts,” Haldir said, “for it was a mere blow-job and I wasn’t the only elf in the room.”


	2. Conversations 1 - continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer & Haldir
> 
> Fandom:: LOTR & The Hobbit  
> Pairing: Éomer / Haldir and the two in other pairings as discribed.  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: sc17 / adult  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Copyright belongs to JRR Tolkien estate for all character and the general setting in Middle Earth. No infringement intended.  
> Word Count: 1,668 (this lot)  
> Summary: Conversation over sexual experiences past and present.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1294082/1294082_original.jpg)

_Éomer couldn’t help himself but being curious. The remark Haldir had made about ‘the other one’ was tickling him to no end. Therefore he urged Haldir to explain, to reveal what was behind the remark._

Being pestered by the King of Rohan to come forward Haldir finally disclosed how he had met a young dwarf called Fíli during a visit to Imladris. How he had been stalked by the dwarf and had to rescue him from drowning. 

“He entered my room whilst I was enjoying Lord Elrond’s visit.” Haldir continued to explain. “It was Elrond who invited the dwarf to partake. So, it came to pass, that I was worked two ways.” Haldir recalled with a dreamy smile on his face. 

“I never heard of a dwarf named Fíli.” Éomer said, “are you pulling my leg? And Lord Elrond and you having an affair? It sounds so implausible.”

Haldir smiled halfturning to face the King. 

“Even a so much chastise Elf as Lord Elrond needs to take care of his needs from time to time. And in terms of Fíli, you wouldn’t know, no, couldn’t know him.” Haldir stated.

Éomer frowned.

“You really couldn’t, meleth, for he lost his life in battle long before you were born. Even your own uncle, King Theoden wasn’t born when Fíli fell in the Battle of the Five Armies.

Haldir was now fully turned in Éomer’s arms and looked the man in the face. “He was not bad looking for a dwarf. A funny little guy. It saddened me when I heard of his death.”

?You heard? Weren’t you involved in that battle?”

Haldir shook his head.

“No, meleth. The Mirkwood Elsves were fighting not us, the Galadhrim. We didn’t take part.”

“Mirkwood Elves? Does that mean Legolas was fighting there?”

Haldir mused for a moment and then nodded.

“I believe he did. He must have been of age already at that point in time.”

At this revelation Éomer paled, a fact that wasn’t lost with the elf.

“It seems, mellon nín, you do have a special interest in that young one. Or am I mistaken? - Considering that you seem to know quite a lot about what Legolas does and don’t, I think I’m not.”

Haldir said with a chuckle in his voice that made the Rohirrim blush.

“Melethron, don’t fret yourself.” The elf laughed. “I always thought that for a man your appetite is remarkable. I never thought once that one dish to feast upon would satisfy you entirely.”

This comment made the king blush even more.

‘I always tend to use a soldiers need for male companionship as an excuse.” The king murmured and with conviction added. “I do not thrive at court. I’m not made for the life of a king. It bores me tremendously. First and foremost I was raised to be a warrior, you know.”

"I can't say I blame you." Haldir said smiling. "Lord Celeborn once offered me a position at court. Gladly he wasn't too pushy and didn't complain about me backing out."

Éomer chuckled.

"I find it amusing that you refer to him still as LORD Celeborn. Considering ..."

"What? Considering .... What? - are you hinting that I have an affair with me high commander and general? What nonsense - there I clearly draw a line."

"I guess he regrets this very much, even if he won't show."

Haldir rejected the idea with a wave of his hand.

"What interests me more is who else is satisfying your kingly appetite. Come on, Mellon, confess!"

Éomer very much tried to avoid the gaze of the elf staring at him inquisitively.

"There are by far not so many as you might believe." Came the lame response.

"Well, then let's have them. Who are they?" 

There was no reply from the king and therefore Haldir started the list on his own.

"Apart from the Queen and your late cousin, who won't count, there is obviously me and Legolas, as you have confessed already. Did you had a go with the dwarf?"

"No! Not yet." Éomer protested halfhearted. "No dwarf so far. I don't know so many. Actually Gimli is the only dwarf in my acquaintance."

"Well, then one or perhaps even two of the Periannath?"

"The WHO?"

"The Periannath, the Halflings."

"The Hobbits? - Are you out of your mind?! This would be as if I impose myself on one of my children. Totally out of the question, no, none of the Hobbits. They are friends and nothing else, just good friends. There were a couple of men, though, if you must know."

"Well, I know that there were some of the men in your Éothéod. Some of your Captains. We're there others too?" 

Éomer nodded affirmative.

"Aragorn?"

Haldir could not help but had to tease his long time lover a little. However, Éomer shook his head.

"The late Boromir perhaps."

Again the locks swayed in negation.

"Faramir, then."

Éomer blushed deep crimson.

“NO WAY! You shagged your brother-in-law?”

“Not since he is my brother-in-law. That was before he married my sister.”

The elf now fully turned and laid long on Éomer’s body with his chin resting in the hollow of the king’s naked chest. They long had move to the bed as the exchange of stories had kindled the appetite in them and when the lust was overbearing they would tend to satisfy themselves before continuing to talk.

Therefore both now lay naked on the bed with their legs intertwined and Haldir resting his chin and hands on Éomer’s chest. 

“Did you break off because of her?” The elf wanted to know.

“Yes …. and no. Well, we finally broke off because of her but the relationship had been strained and cooled off earlier. Actually, long before. … It had been only a matter of time anyway. Me, becoming king and he the last of his line.”

“But there is more. I can see it, feel it. There was more to it, wasn’t it?” Haldir searched Éomer’s face trying to read his facial expression.

The king looked saddened as he revealed: “We were secretly married. No, nothing official. It doesn’t matter. It no longer matters. Éowyn and he seem to be happy enough. I’m glad of it.” 

The king tried hard to fight off the sadness building and the elf sensed and did not ask any further.

“Have you ever met someone who you felt was your soulmate?” Éomer asked his elfin lover.

“I was lucky,” He reminisced, “I met twice. Theodred and Faramir. How about you?”

The king knew that Haldir was recently entangled with a long believed lost High Elf. He had heard about how the King of the Elves had been discovered and about his torments at the hands of the evil enemy Sauron.

However Haldir just pouted at the revelation of the king that two men had been his soulmates.

“Does that mean I’m not?” The elf complaint.

“You’re an Elf. That’s different. … Actually, I don’t think that that would work out so well. You elves are just too long lived.” The king declared but then protested. “But you are changing the subject. That is not fair.  - SO, tell me. Have you ever met  someone special to you? - Don’t say it’s me, for I don’t believe that one bit. But I think there must be someone. Someone you can’t forget but can’t be with and that troubles you.”

Éomer found he had hit the bulls eye as Haldir got very quiet and introspective. He clearly was thinking of the one he had given up for reasons but not for the lack of love.

Thinking of it now the elf found that rather the contrary was correct, he had indeed given up his love for a reason, that was why he had never bound himself to someone else but rather fluttered from one fling to the next. Only recently with arrival of Gil-Galad this had changed. But was Gil-Galad really the soulmate Éomer was talking about. Haldir wasn’t so sure.

“I reckon, that there are two for me as well,” He started his confession carefully. “Just like for you. One of them I thought had been killed at the end of the Second Age in the Battle of the Ring.”

Éomer looked confused, he had never heard of such a battle.

“The Battle of the Ring?”

“Yes, the Battle where the heir of Elendil cut the Ring off Sauron’s finger.”

“Oh, you mean the Battle at the Dargorlad. Right?”

“Is that what you men call it? - I wasn’t aware that you had a different name for it.”

Éomer nodded in confirmation.

“I always find it strange that you men call your battles rather after the places they are fought at, instead of naming them after the cause or effect.”

“You are digressing again, my friend. I shall not let you off. Who were they? The two. I reckon they are Elves. The ones that made such an impact on you.”

“Gil-Galad is one. I thought he had perished at the hands of Sauron. He recently returned to the living. You might have heard …”

The king nodded his confirmation again. Yes, indeed he had heard that the former King of the Noldor had taken up quarters with Haldir and that the two had started or as it seemed now rekindled their relationship. But in Haldir’s tone there was a sadness that spoke of someone lost that meant more, even more than Gil-Galad.

“I heard of him. Was he your first?” He asked the elf.

Haldir shook his head. 

“No. Not the first. He came long after I had given up on the love of my life.” Haldir replied what appeared to Éomer a dreamy fashion.

“This sounds as sad as me speaking of Theo.” The king remarked. “If it hurts you too much, let us stop here. I do not wish to see you in pain.”

“It still hurts. Isn’t it strange after all theses centuries, it still does hurt.” Haldir mused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom:: LOTR & The Hobbit  
> Pairing: Éomer / Haldir and the two in other pairings as discribed.  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: sc17 / adult  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Copyright belongs to JRR Tolkien estate for all character and the general setting in Middle Earth. No infringement intended.  
> Word Count: 1,129(this lot)  
> Summary: Conversation over sexual experiences past and present.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1294082/1294082_original.jpg)  
  
The morning after Haldir had left Edoras and Éomer did not see him for a long time. However, the conversation they had and the undisclosed secret lover on the elf's behalf was still nagging in the back of the king's mind. Even though he never would have forced the Silvan elf to reveal forcefully, for he had a very soft spot for the Marchwarden of the Galadhrim and seeing Haldir hurting so much over the memories had given him some pain too.  
  
Time had passed and Éomer was looking at a proud family with his wife giving birth to his youngest son, the family now consisted of four healthy children. King and Queen of Rohan had consented to the boy being the last to being born to their house and as the Queen's health had suffered a little with this last and late birth in her life, she had removed herself from the droughty Meduseld Hall to the castle by the sea her father had build, Dol Imladris.  
Whenever business allowed Éomer and the children would visit her there.  
  
However, this time the king had excused himself for he was travelling to the brethren in the North. He hoped to convince some of his fellow Riders from the North to come and settle in the Mark. Even after some years passed since the War of the Ring had been fought and won, the men of the Mark had suffered great losses and Éomer hoped to replenish the ranks of his Eorlingas with fresh blood, preferably recruited from the remaining men of the North, his brethren.  
  
It had been good to meet with relation even though far removed, but yet with worry he had noted that the Riders too had suffered greatly as they had fought alongside the Men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor.  
Still, the hand of friendship had been extended and each man and his family was granted welcome and lands on their name if they agreed to settle in Rohan.  
  
With the clans spread out wide over the valleys and plains of the North, the journey had been tiresome and one his way back home Éomer fell ill.  
To his luck he wasn't too far off route and the palace of an ally was close at hand to take the sickness ridden king in.  
Éomer had met the Elvenking of the Woodland Realm only once during a meeting of the leaders of the Alliance which had been called by Lord Elrond and held in Imladris.  
There the leaders of all victorious fractions had signed and sealed a treaty of continued allegiance.  
With curiosity the King of Rohan had studied the Lord Thranduil, who he learnt was also the father of Legolas, the elf he, Éomer had taken a special interest in.  
  
Weak and fever ridden he had been brought to Thranduil's palace by the Eored of his household.  
The Elvenking had taken the care of his allied king in his own hands and after a week Éomer's condition stabilised, the fever gone, the king however still weak and easy tiring.  
Therefore Thranduil had insisted that Éomer should remain in his palace until he would have regained enough strength to ride back home on his own.  
  
The news that the King of Rohan was a visitor at the Greenwood palace spread fast and messengers were running errands to and fro between not only Rohan, but also Gondor, Imladris and Caras Galadhon.  
Thus it came to pass that Haldir arrived at the palace in Eryn Lasgalen with directives from Lord Celeborn and additional medication curtsy of the Lady Galadriel.  
  
As King Thranduil was occupied with other business, Haldir requested to see the King of Rohan.  
  
"It pains me to see you like this, Mellon." The Silvan elf greeted the frail friend. "I was unaware that you had been so stricken but am glad that it happened when you were close to these friendly halls."  
Éomer was seated in a comfortable chair placed in a sunny spot in one of the inner courtyards for the palace. His eyes were still deep in his skull and his cheeks hollow and pale.  
On seeing Haldir, however, a light sparkled in his grey eyes and he stretched out his arms in welcome.  
"Friend Haldir, what a joy to see you again. If you may, sit with me for a while."  
This wish was easily granted and Haldir quickly pulled another chair to sit next to the King of Rohan.  
  
"Say, friend, what brings you here to Greenwood?" Éomer asked.  
"I have much more often business with the ruler over this part of Eryn Lasgalen than you might think, meleth. For since the end of Sauron the woodland has been divided between King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn as masters over the realm. With shared borders my Lord and the King are now in constant correspondence. However, this time my business also relates to your presence here. My Lady Galadriel sends you medicine to speed your recovery and I am to bring words on the progress as well." With this Haldir produced a little flask from his bag holding it out for Éomer to take.  
"I fear that if I take this I might get into trouble with King Thranduil. He has taken it upon himself to see to my treatment and if you must know he is a very proud elf. If I was to take your Ladies medicine might not sit well with him, especially if I'm not asking his permission first."  
"Forgive me, mellon, I should have considered this and given the medicine to him instead. For I know the king and his pride and by no means do I wish to interfere."  
  
Haldir had blushed and the fact hadn't been lost upon Éomer.  
"So you are acquainted with King Thranduil? Prey, tell me when did you make his acquaintance?"  
Haldir sat quietly musing for a short while.  
"Will it not tiring you, meleth? The story is an old yet long one and there is no joyful ending to it." The elf said.  
Éomer reached out and placed his hand on the elf's which were resting in Haldir's lap.  
"Your visit is doing me all kinds of good, dear friend. I have missed you over the months since we've seen and spoken last. With pleasure I will listen to you, as I always have. Please, I beg you, tell me your story."  
  
Unbeknown to the two friends King Thranduil had entered the courtyard and had staid in the shadow overhearing their conversation.  
With a dreamily expression on his face his eyes rested on Haldir's form. All others, healers and servants had been dismissed by waving of hand and noiselessly the Elvenking had pulled a chair to unobserved follow the conversation.


	4. Reconvalecent in Eryn Galen

"Are you comfortable? Will sitting in this chair tire you not?" Haldir inquired but Éomer shook his head smiling.  
"It is good to be out of that bed, that room. I missed the smell of clean fresh air."  
Haldir smiled too and nodded in acknowledgement. The King of Rohan was an outdoorsman always preferring the simple life, Haldir remembered.  
"You are missing your men and the horses, I believe. Not to worry, old friend, anytime soon now and you will be back amongst them. I am sure."  
Éomer raised his eyebrow but then nodded with a small smile curling his lips. Against his old age there was nothing to be done, even Elven Magic could not reverse the signs time had marked his body with. But still he could feel the return of strength that signalled the completion of the healing process. Haldir was right, soon he would be back on horseback and with his trusted Éorlingas again.

Seeing the king relaxed, Haldir reached out and squeezed Éomer's hand gently.   
"The King of this realm and I met at a time long before men were known to settle in these lands. It was far, far in the west, he closer to home than I. The lands I will speak to you about have ceased to exist a long time ago, long even before you were born. Yet, you might have heard of them speaking in old tales and songs."

In his shadowed corner King Thranduil smiled and softly nodded. Still his eyes were clouded as the shadow of sadness blinded him. He knew he would hear Haldir speaking of people long gone and times of happiness forgotten.  
However, as soon as Haldir mentioned the names of places Thranduil could see the irritation on the face of Rohan's king.

Haldir too noticed and immediately stopped his tale.  
"I beg you forgiveness, mellon. I forgot that you are not sharing the same history as the Dúnedain. In fact your people and mine share the similar realm of origin."  
This remark deepened the furrows on Éomer's brow even more.  
Haldir however chuckled.  
"There are ages between both events, mellon. Do not fret. But I am telling you it is true."  
Still his listener did not seemed to be convinced.  
Haldir, who still rested his left hand on the king's, gave another gently squeeze.  
"I fear there are a few omissions in the legends of your kind, dear friend." Haldir said.  
"Your written history begins with Éorlingas the Young. However there were others before him. I am not intending to diminished his great achievements, that ride of his is well worth to be remembered and cherished. However, the Dúnedain and your people stem from the same ancestry. Which means your very ancestors arrived in the Northwest of Middle-earth. It is just that when you settled in the east, near Carrock, that you became known to the people of Arda as the Éorlingas.   
Therefore to me, we share the origin of the similar realm as our 'homeland'."  
"What do you mean by this? Didn't the Elves enter this world from the Northwest as well? I heard it mentioned once."  
But Haldir gently shook his head.  
"No, Mellon, we, the Elves, we woke in the lands North of the Sea of Rhûn."  
"What do you mean by 'you woke'?"   
Haldir sighed. He had not anticipate to have to start from the very beginning.

In his hiding Thranduil had to stifle a chuckle not to give his eavesdropping position away.

 

"I am not a scholar, Mellon, nor am I an Elf of deep believes, I can't even say that I have a greater understanding, on the contrary, I am rather uneducated. What I am telling you is, that my parents told me that they had to rise out of shallow dens. Digging themselves through the soil. I always figured this must have looked like the buds of flowers breaking through the crust of earth before blooming."  
Again Thranduil chuckled at the simple picture Haldir's mind had evoked. Yet, he found himself astonished that Haldir should be an Elf of the second generation, not even Oropher his own father had been. 

"If you wish to hear about the believes of our kind, I am not the right elf to talk to. But I would refer you to speak to our host." Haldir continued with a chuckle.  
Éomer shook his head, if he wanted to hear about the Elves religious believes he knew that Lord Elrond was the person to speak to.  
"Why do you call yourself uneducated? Tell me, for this is fretting me more."

Haldir smiled but sighed.  
"It is not something I am talking about easily. You see, my friend, it might shed the wrong light upon my parents. Yet, as you are asking, I shall try my best to explain."

Haldir took his hand off Éomer's and folded them tightly before his chest.  
"Be aware, Mellon, that all that follows for the moment is hearsay, as I was told by my parents.   
They woke digging themselves out of the ground in an area near the Sea of Rhûn. My father said, he found my mother nearby and therefore he decided the two of them should stay together."  
Éomer scratched his head.  
"Your gods, were they looking after your parents, teaching them, feeding them?"  
Haldir laughed out loud.  
"No, Mellon, you got it all wrong. When my parents woke they were already fully matured and Erú the creator had given them all the knowledge they needed to take care of themselves."  
"They were not born, not babies?"  
Haldir smiled as he shook his head.

"No, they were already grownup and as the area around the Sea of Rhûn was filling up with all those Elves crawling out of their resting places, my parents decided to move on to find a place where they could live and support a family. For Erú in his wisdom had given them the knowledge to know that they now had to reproduce if more Elves were to settle in Middle-earth."

"Do you think it was the same with the first men that were made by the gods?"  
Haldir shrugged.  
"I wouldn't know, friend. Perhaps. It worked for the Elves, why not?"


	5. Haldir's childhood

Impatiently Thranduil shifted in his chair.   
_why had this stupid mortal always to interrupt. Haldir was just about to reveal his childhood and upbringing. Something, he, Thranduil longed to hear for a long time. Hadn't they been separated, Haldir might as well have told him directly. However, as they had, he would be content to listen to what Haldir preferred to reveal to this Horse-lord._

Haldir moist his lips flicking his pink tongue and the Elvenking moaned in his mind with longing.  
"Where was I? Ah, yes, my parents moved further to the Southwest until they reach a vast forest.  
At that point in time, I need to tell my friend, that there was just one immensely large forest in Middle-earth. The forest was Fangorn and it covered an area from Eryn Galen in the North all the way down to the plains of the Mark down to the Ford of Isen."  
Éomer had listened to this with his mouth and eyes wide open.  
The look on his friend's face made Haldir chuckle behind his raised hand covering his mouth.

"That is hardly believable. What happened to the forest, that it is split up like it is today."  
"The great evil Lord Melkor was what happened, mellon."  
"Melkor?"  
"I am sorry, I forgot! In the lore of the Elves, the stories you know, he is called Morgoth."  
Thranduil and Éomer shuddered simultaneously at the name mentioned.  
"The one Vala that turned bad." Éomer whispered and Haldir nodded in confirmation.  
"That is the one, mellon. However, when my parents woke he was not in Middle-earth yet. That came a little later. As I said, they moved to the Southwest and settle not very far from this place actually. The forest even though vast was light and filled with flowers of all kind. I have seen it like this if only for a short while. The light of the Lamps flooded through it. It was the loveliest place to behold."  
Haldir fell silent for a moment, relishing in the pictures of the old forest his mind painted.

Thranduil held his breath at this revelation. He never had seen the forest in all its glory. When his father and he arrived Eryn Galen had already been infested by the creatures of the shadow.  
A deep sense of longing fill Thranduil's heart as he wished he had been able to see, what Haldir had seen.

"It must have been a wonderful place to grow up in.i wished I could have seen it." Éomer said softly.

Haldir looking at his friend nodded. "It was and I too wished you could see how special the forest had been. If only we could restore it to its former glory." The Silvan Elf said dreamily.  
"But let me continue. Unlike most other elves of the first generation, my parents did not reproduce immediately. But as they lived very remote from the other they didn't notice. Nor made they contact with the offspring of their brethren. For this reason they both were quite shocked when I was born. To them I looked unfinished. Remember, they had been fully developed when they woke. I however, was a baby, couldn't walk, talk or taking care of myself. I remember that my father said, they had been so confused, that they contemplated to drown me or leave me in the wood. Mother had been devastated believing she had done something wrong and I had been born too early or deformed."

Haldir looked at Éomer who shook his head in disbelieve and started to laugh.  
"I think that Erú and the Valar were laughing their heads off at the first elves and their ways of behaviour. Anyway, I managed to get by and learnt just by watching and copying my parents. As I was not yet clean and both my parents found that very disgusting, they clothes me in short shirts only leaving my body from the navel undressed so I could dispose of without spoiling my clothes. Also they didn't knew that I was to be fed and so they would only place a bowl with food before me. As this was messy as well I was made to eat naked for the first few years."  
Éomer didn't knew how to react, should he laugh or protest. The conflict was all over his features.

However, Haldir laughed. "I guess I must have been the dirtiest Elfin child in Middle-earth at that time. They learnt though. When Orophin was born they realised that this was how the Valar had intended Elves to be born. So their behaviour towards me changed as well. When they started teaching Orophin and me I was well ahead of things and often would teach Orophin on my own. Mother once told me that they,father and herself realised we needed teaching when they watched me teaching Orophin."  
"So Rúmil is the only one who profited from having parents who then knew what to do?"  
"Yes and No, mellon. Rúmil was only just born when the lamps were destroyed and Middle-earth fell dark. Soon after rumours were heard of a Valar riding through the lands calling for all of us to move to the havens in the West. At the same time however, due to the darkness that covered the lands evils being pretended to be the messenger abducted elves. Those who were caught were never heard or seen. Some of us grew suspicious and hid away in the now dark and menacing forest."  
"Where your parent amongst those?"  
"No, mellon. Father and I were the ones to urge to follow the call to the West. We managed after long struggles. When we arrived all the ships had already left. Mother had fallen ill during our journey. She blamed herself for delaying us. She never recovered. When she decided to walk into the shadows Rúmil was only a toddler. Then father said that he would go with her and we three were left behind with me in charge. I fear, Rúmil had not much of a childhood either. Like Orophin and myself he had to grow up fast. It saddens me thinking of it. He saw much hardship whilst being still very young."


	6. Thranduil

Thranduil sat quietly in his shaded hideaway, musing over Haldir's story. Pictures of baby Haldir running around half or all naked engaged his mind.   
Like so often he cursed the fact that he had been born later and in a far away part of Middle-earth as well.

The fact that Haldir was a second generation elf like his grandfather, Thranduil tended to push away in his thoughts. Still he quietly thanked Haldir's parent for having their first born so late that the age gap between him and Haldir was only a couple of hundred years instead of two millennia.

Haldir, who had gotten up to get a fresh beaker of water for Éomer and himself, returned catching Thranduil's attention. How much he enjoyed to rest his eyes on Haldir's slim yet muscular form.

Thranduil almost jumped when one of the servants in his household suddenly place a small table next to his chair. The table was followed with glass and a decanter filled with watered wine, Thranduil enjoyed for refreshment in summer.

"Why? What? I didn't ordered this!" The Elvenking whispered.  
"No, milord. But Master Haldir asked me to serve you. He said, you were sitting here for some time, and even though you are in the shade you must be thirsty by now. Even a noble Elf as you cannot go without drink, Master Haldir told me." 

The king nodded with a smile on his face, actually quite thankful for the service at the explanation given in soft voice. The servant disappeared as quietly as he had come.

 _Haldir._  
Thranduil couldn't help but smiling. He never had been able to hide his presence from Haldir.  
However, not knowing how the mortal would react upon the discovery the he, Thranduil Oropherion had eavesdropping on their conversation, the king of the Woodland Elves decided to remain in his little corner. Haldir knew of his presence and that was enough for now. He would leave the decision to disclose his presence to his friend of old.

Haldir sat down in his chair, reached for Éomer glass to fill and leaning forward spoke in sotto vice.  
"We are having a listener, mellon. I hope you don't mind."  
Éomer looked confused and then around but wasn't able to spot.  
"Why should I mind, it is you who are speaking of your childhood. But who? I can't see no one?"

Haldir had to stop filling his own glass for fear of spilling the water because Éomer's expression was causing him to laugh.  
Putting beaker and glass down Haldir wiped his eyes as tears of laughter had formed in their corners.  
"Oh, you are always make me laugh, friend Éomer."   
The two friends Elf and man decided to let Thranduil sit alone for a little longer.  
"But I cannot pretend to not know of his presence, mellon, for I have given myself away already."   
Haldir quickly explained that he had ordered a servant to bring refreshments to the king of the realm.  
"Well, if that is so ... Then we can as well invite him over." Éomer concluded.  
Against Haldir's protest to remain seated in his chair, Éomer insisted to walk the few paces. Being helped by Haldir getting out of his chair, the King of Rohan leaned heavily on his supporting cane but refused to take Haldir's offered arm.

"You have one very stubborn patient in this mortal." Haldir greeted Thranduil with a bow.

With the help of the elves Éomer quickly was settled back in his chair, exhausted from the exercise after the many weeks of bed rest.  
Thranduil's chair was brought over so he would sit with the two friends.

The Elvenking offered the two a drink from his carafe which Haldir politely declined and Éomer very much welcomed.   
"You were in conversation and I have to admit that I was listening in. Please, continue, do not let my presence deter you." Thranduil urged.

"We were continuing a conversation, begun a long while ago, milord. Speaking about lovers of the past that still hold a place in our hearts." Haldir explained.  
"And we are willing to share with you, King Thranduil, if you are willing to partake and tell us of yours." Éomer quickly cut in.

Haldir's complexion change to a slight pink at his mortal friend's forwardness but Thranduil reach out under the table and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he turned his gaze upon the man.  
"I am afraid that I have no long stories to tell." Thranduil disclosed. "There are only two that ever held and still hold my heart."

"Two? How fascinating. It is the same for friend Haldir and myself. We both have only two, people whom we still love, deeply."  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"You too?" He gasped, he gaze wandering between Éomer and Haldir.  
Haldir gave a nod and Éomer literally glowed in excitement.

"In my case it's my late cousin Théodred and ... Lord Faramir, the Prince of Ithilien." Éomer confessed.  
"Not your wife? But your sister's husband?" Thranduil was astonished.  
"Do not get me wrong. I hold my wife dear and I do respect the marriage of my sister and her husband. The time I had with Faramir lies far in the past, when we both were young."

What Éomer kept to himself was the fact that of late Faramir was visiting him more often and that the marriage between Éowyn and Faramir was considered over. The only bond between the couple was their son and only child.

"My friend Haldir has confessed to Gil-Galad and the second one he still has to give away." Éomer continued drawing another blush from Haldir.

Thranduil had been aware of the Noldorian King's return and also had been informed about Gil-Galad and Haldir's partnership. However, looking at the Silvan elf who sat with downcasted eyes next to him, he suddenly doubted that the feelings for the Noldorian ran too deep. Haldir was keeping a secret. Thranduil was intrigued to find out how far the Nandori was willing to open up and confess to his true feelings.

"As you have revealed both your lovers dearest to you and Haldir to one already, I will gladly join. One of the two I mentioned is my dear late wife, the mother of my child Legolas." Thranduil said falling silent after the confession for a brief moment.

"She must have been a wonderful woman. And beautiful too, I have seen the memorial in the grove on my way. You seem to visit often, King Thranduil. I did not fail to notice the fresh flowers, even though I was in pain laying on that stretcher." 

"She was. Beautiful and brave." The Elvenking said with sadness in his voice. "I failed her."  
This time it was Haldir reaching for the king's hand.  
"You were called to war. There was nothing you could have done. It was the will of the Valar."   
Haldir turned to a confused looking Éomer to explain.  
"King Thranduil was fighting with the Elven army at the Dagorlad when a horde of marauding Orcs and Wargriders attacked his home. The king lost his father at the Black Gate and his wife on the same day several leagues away in Rhosgobel. I heard she fought brave. Held the town with a group of female warriors until the host of the towns people were hidden and save. They had been outnumbered from the start."

Éomer stared his mouth gaping. Little did he know about the sacrifices the Elfin race had suffered. 

"No! This is not why I failed her." Thranduil said. "True, I did love her, but yet not with all my heart. Also I was absent when she gave birth to our son."


End file.
